Life As A Wolf Rewritten
by Cola Marie Lahote
Summary: Bella, Seth and Paul imprint on each other. Complicated, right? Not in the eyes of the pack. Get ready for an exciting ride. Non-canon. Paul/Bella/Seth. DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
1. Teaser chapter

**Life As A Wolf (rewritten)  
****Bella and Seth  
****Romance  
****Rated M - language and lemons**

**Summary: **Bella, Seth and Paul imprint on each other. Complicated, right? Not in the eyes of the pack. Get ready for an exciting ride. Non-canon. Paul/Bella/Seth.

**A/N: **all wolves. Imprinting. Gay sex. Very kinky. I got inspired

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own this. Stephanie Meyer does.

**Teaser  
****BPOV  
**I'm in the shower. All of a sudden I felt like I was being watched, I peeked around the curtain to make sure no one's there. I finished my shower. I went into my room after drying myself off and wrapping myself in the towel and grabbed an oversized T-shirt and panties. I walked right into the sound proof mating room. As soon as I walked in, I wanted to pout because Paul and Seth started without me. The sight before me made me pant with want.

**SPOV (Seth)  
**I had Paul spread eagle on the bed, turned on to the point of pain. I had the lube by me, ready to use. I grabbed the lube and squirted some onto my hand and put some on Paul's ass. I put a finger in his tight hole. He moaned. I swirled my finger in his hole. When he was ready, I added two more fingers. I had him so worked up that he was muttering incoherently. Just then, I smelled Bella.

I looked up and wolf smiled at her. I beckoned her with my finger. Once she got into my ranger, I grabbed her around the waist and kissed her roughly. I plunged my tongue into her mouth. She moaned into my mouth. I totally forgot about Paul until he moaned my name. I kissed her gently, once and pushed her in the direction to where the mound of pillows were.

"Just watch, sweetheart, after I'm done with Paul. You're next," I said and chuckled darkly.

I went back to Paul, after she made herself comfortable against the mound of pillows and made sure he was ready. I grabbed the lube and spread it over my dick. I pumped myself to be ready. I placed my dick at Paul's tight and puckered hole. I pushed in inch-by-inch. I pushed all the way in until I was balls deep.

"Holy mother of fuck," we both swore.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bella slowly and deliberately lick her lips. I smirked. I pulled out and pushed in slowly. I bit my lip.

"So fucking tight," I hissed out.

Paul was reduced to moaning and muttering incoherently. I kept with the slow pace.

"Seth… please…" Paul moaned.

"Please what?" I demanded.

On the way in, I wiggled my hips making him gasp and moan.

"Fuck me,"

"You sure?" I asked.

"Please,"

I smirked and growled out, "Hold on tight, baby, this will be a long and hard ride."

I pulled out until the head of my cock was in and let my hips snap forward. I growled while he hissed. I pulled sharply out then back in. He wailed.

"You like that?" I growled while I was fucking him.

I did it again and again. Each and every time he wailed, begging for more. I wasn't anywhere near close to being finished. I pulled all the way out. I turned him over roughly. I wolf smiled at him. I looked down to his hard as steel and straining cock. I lowered my head and poked my tongue out to lick off some of the precum off the head. He jumped, moaned and swore heavily. I put the blunt head into my mouth and swirled my tongue around. He was breath heavily. I relaxed my throat and started bobbing my head up and down. I swirled my tongue again and took his cock further into my mouth. I relaxed my throat some more and inched all the way in until my nose touched Paul's pubic hair. I took a deep breath through my nose. I pulled almost all the way out then back in. I alternated between scraping my teeth and swirling my tongue. I put one of my hands on his thigh and the other on his balls. I could tell he likes it by his cock stiffening up. I used my tongue on the way down. I tugged extra hard on his balls. I heard him take a deep breath and his dick stiffening up even more then he blasted his load. I took everything he gave. I licked all the way up and popped him out of my mouth.

**A/N: **intense right? There's more coming. Just stay tuned for another chapter of Life As A Wolf (rewritten). Questions? Comments? Review please.

**-Cola Marie**


	2. Chapter 1

**Life as a wolf (rewritten)  
****Bella and Seth  
****Romance  
****Rated M - language and lemons**

**Summary: **Bella, Seth and Paul imprint on each other. Complicated right? Not in the eyes of the pack. Get ready for an exciting ride. Non-canon. Paul/Bella/Seth.

**A/N: **all wolves. Imprinting. Gay sex. Very kinky. I got inspired to write it this way.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own this. Stephanie Meyer does.

**Chapter play list: **Hearing Damage by Thom Yorke, Renegade by Daughtry, With You by Linkin Park, In The End by Linkin Park, Forgotten by Linkin Park, Outta My Head by Daughtry, Drag Me To Hell by Theory of a Deadman, Rescue Me by Daughtry

**Chapter 1  
****BPOV  
**The name's Isabella Marie Uley or as my friends like to call me Hells Bells. Quil came up with that nickname after I've been in so many fights with the bitches that talk shit. It's no wonder I phased into a badass white wolf. I'm 5'4" with chocolate brown hair and unusual blue eyes.

Before I go on, I will introduce you to the pack:

Sam Uley, he's my twin borhter. He's the Alpha. He's 6'6" with brown hair and blue eyes. His wolf is black.

Jared Cameron. The jokester. He's 6'0" with black hair and brown eyes. His wolf is brown.

Paul Lahote. Guy I'm in love with. He's 6'1" with black and hazel eyes with flecks of gold. His wolf is dark silver.

Leah Clearwater. My best friend and a total bitch. She's 5'10" with black hair and brown eyes. Her wolf is gray.

Seth Clearwater. Best friend's brother and also my imprint. He's 6'5" with black hair and brown eyes. His wolf is a sandy color.

Embry Call. He's the residential bookworm. He's 6'4" with black hair and brown eyes. His wolf is gray with dark spots.

Jacob Black. My best friend next to Leah, of course. He's 6'7" (taller than Sam) with black hair and browns eyes. His wolf is a russet color.

We all know that mating weekend is coming up in five days' time. I don't know what I'm going to be doing once it hits. Paul, Seth and I have been circling each other for weeks. I'm really close to grabbing them both and have them fuck me at the same time. I've been trying to relieve this sexual frustration to no avail. From masturbating to using a fake cock to using the nosal in the shower, nothing seems to work. I'm already starting to snap at anyone who's coming into contact with my boys **(A/N: Everyone imprinted already, only five days until the mating weekend starts. I don't know how many chapters I'm going to have the weekend at. Remember: wolves mate for life.)**

**Narrator POV  
**Their inner animal are coming out and getting ready to play. They've been starting to act like a pack of wolves. Always growling and snapping at each other. Seth's dominate side is preparing to do a lot of things to do to both Bella and Paul. Joy, Old Quil, Billy and Sue have to leave their house because of the mating weekend. Bella has her own house. In that house, she has a master bedroom that has their own bathroom. The bedroom adjacent to the master is the mating room that is sound proof. This house doesn't look like it should belong in La Push.

**BPOV (fast forwarding to five days later)  
**I'm in the shower. All of a sudden I felt like I was being watched, I peeked around the curtain to make sure no one's there. I finished my shower. I went into my room after drying myself off and wrapping myself in the towel and grabbed an oversized T-shirt and panties. I walked right into the sound proof mating room. As soon as I walked in, I wanted to pout because Paul and Seth started without me. The sight before me made me pant with want.

**SPOV (Seth)  
**I had Paul spread eagle on the bed, turned on to the point of pain. I had the lube by me, ready to use. I grabbed the lube and squirted some onto my hand and put some on Paul's ass. I put a finger in his tight hole. He moaned. I swirled my finger in his hole. When he was ready, I added two more fingers. I had him so worked up that he was muttering incoherently. Just then, I smelled Bella.

I looked up and wolf smiled at her. I beckoned her with my finger. Once she got into my ranger, I grabbed her around the waist and kissed her roughly. I plunged my tongue into her mouth. She moaned into my mouth. I totally forgot about Paul until he moaned my name. I kissed her gently, once and pushed her in the direction to where the mound of pillows were.

"Just watch, sweetheart, after I'm done with Paul. You're next," I said and chuckled darkly.

I went back to Paul, after she made herself comfortable against the mound of pillows and made sure he was ready. I grabbed the lube and spread it over my dick. I pumped myself to be ready. I placed my dick at Paul's tight and puckered hole. I pushed in inch-by-inch. I pushed all the way in until I was balls deep.

"Holy mother of fuck," we both swore.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bella slowly and deliberately lick her lips. I smirked. I pulled out and pushed in slowly. I bit my lip.

"So fucking tight," I hissed out.

Paul was reduced to moaning and muttering incoherently. I kept with the slow pace.

"Seth… please…" Paul moaned.

"Please what?" I demanded.

On the way in, I wiggled my hips making him gasp and moan.

"Fuck me,"

"You sure?" I asked.

"Please,"

I smirked and growled out, "Hold on tight, baby, this will be a long and hard ride."

I pulled out until the head of my cock was in and let my hips snap forward. I growled while he hissed. I pulled sharply out then back in. He wailed.

"You like that?" I growled while I was fucking him.

I did it again and again. Each and every time he wailed, begging for more. I wasn't anywhere near close to being finished. I pulled all the way out. I turned him over roughly. I wolf smiled at him. I looked down to his hard as steel and straining cock. I lowered my head and poked my tongue out to lick off some of the precum off the head. He jumped, moaned and swore heavily. I put the blunt head into my mouth and swirled my tongue around. He was breath heavily. I relaxed my throat and started bobbing my head up and down. I swirled my tongue again and took his cock further into my mouth. I relaxed my throat some more and inched all the way in until my nose touched Paul's pubic hair. I took a deep breath through my nose. I pulled almost all the way out then back in. I alternated between scraping my teeth and swirling my tongue. I put one of my hands on his thigh and the other on his balls. I could tell he likes it by his cock stiffening up. I used my tongue on the way down. I tugged extra hard on his balls. I heard him take a deep breath and his dick stiffening up even more then he blasted his load. I took everything he gave. I licked all the way up and popped him out of my mouth.

I licked my lips. I looked at Bella and crawled toward her. I grabbed her ankles and dragged her along the length of me. I wolf smiled and kissed her hard and plunged my tongue into her mouth. She moaned and gripped my hair and tugged. I growled and fumbled where her panties are and tore them off making her gasp. I smirked then kept kissing her. Our tongues fought for dominance and in the end I won. I ran my hand from the top of her shoulders to her bare hips. I skimmed my hand under her shirt, along her toned stomach to her tits. Her tits are handfuls, just the way I like it. **(A/N: 36C are handfuls.) **I leaned back on my haunches and took her with me. She straddled me without breaking the kiss. I slid my hand from her tit to her back. I grabbed the hem of her shirt and tugged upwards. She helped me out by lifting her arms. The shirt was off. She was completely naked above me.

I went back to kissing her. Her hand went to my back and the other to my hair. We were grinding against each other and breathing heavily. I made sure she was ready. I placed my painful cock at her opening. **(A/N: They already fucked before the mating weekend. I'm not gonna do the full mating weekend. Later, I'm going to have flashbacks of the weekend. The fucking part is going to be in either Paul's or Seth's POV.) **I shifted my hips and slid down, slowly until I was balls deep. We both emitted a strangled moan. It's a good thing Bella is a wolf and Quileute because for a human it would've hurt to be fucked by one.

I lifted her up slowly and slid back home. Bella's eyes were closed with her head thrown back and her mouth opened. I fucked her slowly until she begged to go harder. I lifter her almost all the way then slammed down. She screamed out. I did it three times and she screamed and clambered at me until we came at the same time. We took up a grinding movement until our breaths come back. We laid down. I promptly fell asleep. Sometime through the night, I woke up to find that Bella and Paul making love on the other end of the bed. I fell back asleep.

**Monday (Day after mating weekend)  
****BPOV  
**We finally ventured out of the house after the mating. I know we smell like each other. **(A/N: They live right down the road from Sam and Emily. If you haven't figured out that Bella and Sam are twins. Bella is older than Sam by ten minutes. You will find out about it later. Back to the story.) **We felt like vampires (shudder) because we've been holed up in the house all weekend. Our wolves were satiated, happy and itching to run after two and a half days of mating. We stripped and phased.

**(A/N: pack mind in Italics.)**

Seth was bouncing on his feet. Paul was strutting, which I found to be quite amusing. I started laughing at Paul. Paul stopped, looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

_Something you find funny?_

I shook my head.

_Looked like it to me. Care to share with the class?_

Right then, I started laughing. Paul grumbled then he right for me. I yelped and ran in the other direction.

_You are so going to get it, girl._

I barked. _Try to catch me._

We ran all over the forest. I still stayed in front of Paul. The good thing about it is that I stayed the same height before I phased. With being small comes with the extra speed. Thinking back to when we first phased, nobody knew that Sam and I were twins. Much less I was older than him by ten minutes.

**-Flashback-**

Sam had us all phase at the same time. For the first time. (By then, I had my wolves). After we phased back. We all sat down. All the imprints sat together.

"Wait, when I saw Sam's memories. Sam and Bell were arguing about the tribal stuff. Bella pointed out that she was older than him," Leah pointed out.

"By like ten minutes!" we both said at the same time.

"I thought Sam was older." Jared said.

"It's all because I'm shorter than him. I swear you are all huge wolves. I'm the same height before I phase." I pointed out, well more like bitched.  
**-End Flashback-**

Sam and I have twin radar. We finish each other's sentences. The pack still haven't gotten used to it. Just then, I felt something. I turned and ran at full speed towards Sam's place. Paul and Seth had a hard time keeping up with me. Sam and I phased in the same day, he phased two hours before me. As soon as I got to their house, I stopped and phased. Had clothes on and through the door within ten minutes. Paul and Seth hot on my heels. The pack was there. They were talking in hushed tones.

"What's going on?" Seth asked.

They looked up and was momentarily shocked to see us, except Sam.

"Wait. Let me guess someone got kidnapped or taken never to be seen again?"

As soon as I said something there was keening noise come from outside. I looked around the room and noticed that Embry and Quil are missing. I turned and walked out the door to see a sight that made me fall to my knees. Quil is freaking out because Embry is gone. **(A/N: The twin radar is strong, not stronger than an imprint. There's also the pack pain. They can feel whenever someone's hurt.) **Quil is beyond anything I've seen. I stood up, stripped and phased. I winced because of the agony.

**PPOV (Paul)  
**I watched my imprint crawl towards Quil, looking like a puppy. My mind suddenly knew what she was doing. She was showing she can help and being submissive.

**BPOV  
**I can tell Quil's wolf is agitated, worried, agony and a bunch of other emotions. I'm trying to calm him down. I whined and crept toward him. He looked in pain and agony. I started to sing a song in my head.

**Spaceship by Daughtry  
**Hood of my car  
Radio's just loud enough so I can hear Levon  
Where you are is anybody's guess but mine  
Just a song that we grew up on  
Constellations seem so outta line  
But I'm wishing we could make it this time

If somebody's out there  
Show me that you care  
Give me a sign that comes outta nowhere  
Like a shooting star  
Or maybe life on Mars  
Something inside tells me  
We can't be too far 'cause  
I can see me on a spaceship leaving here only to find that we're not the only ones  
We're not the only ones

Call me a fool for  
Daydreaming in the dark and  
Throwing bottles at the moon  
Why you're gone is Nobody's Fault But Mine  
Another song that we grew up on  
Can anybody tell me where I can find  
That girl I can't get out of my mind

If somebody's out there  
Show me that you care  
Give me a sign that comes outta nowhere  
Like a shooting star  
Or maybe life on Mars  
Something inside tells me  
We can't be too far 'cause  
I can see me on a spaceship leaving here only to find that we're not the only ones

Looking for love and  
Looking for something more  
When it's not enough  
We gotta stay above the clouds  
'Cause with our feet both on the ground  
We'll never learn

I can see me on a spaceship leaving here only to find  
That we're not the only ones  
Somebody's out there  
Show me that you care  
Give me a sign that comes outta nowhere  
Like a shooting star  
Maybe life on Mars  
Something inside tells me  
We can't be too far 'cause  
I can see me on a spaceship leaving  
Come see for yourself if you don't believe me  
Together we will find that we're not the only ones  
We're not the only ones

I stopped and measured his reaction

_Keep singing, please. _he asked

He was remarkably calm. So that's what I did.

**Renegade by Daughtry  
**Don't you want to feel like a rebel  
Renegade on the run?  
Real live wire in the cross fire ridin' shotgun  
Not talkin' 'bout a deal with the devil  
I said nothin' about sellin' your soul  
Call it what you will  
If you start to feel out of control  
HERE WE GO

Can you hear the sound of the turnin' wheels  
Burnin' the road like it's never been down  
I'm breakin' out of this town like a renegade  
So baby get ready to run  
Don't have any time here left to kill  
Don't want to go down like the settin' sun  
So let's break out of this town like a renegade  
Can't wait another minute  
I'm right here ready to run

Don't you want to feel like a rebel  
Renegade on the run?  
Real live wire in the cross fire ridin' shotgun  
One-hundred miles an hour with the top rolled down  
Racin' the wind breakin' out this town  
Tryin' to get lost but don't want to be found yeah  
HERE WE GO  
HERE WE GO

Can you hear the sound of the turnin' wheels  
Burnin' the road like it's never been down  
I'm breakin' out of this town like a renegade  
So baby get ready to run  
Don't have any time here left to kill  
Don't want to go down like the settin' sun  
So let's break out of this town like a renegade  
Can't wait another minute  
I'm right here ready to run  
Gonna ride tonight, ride tonight yeah  
Gonna ride tonight (gonna ride tonight),  
Gonna ride tonight (gonna ride tonight)  
Gonna ride tonight, hey, Gonna ride tonight

Can you hear the sound of the turnin' wheels  
Burnin' the road like it's never been down  
I'm breakin' out of this town like a renegade  
So baby get ready to run  
Don't have any time here left to kill  
Don't want to go down like the settin' sun  
So let's break out of this town like a renegade  
Can't wait another minute  
I'm right here ready to run  
Don't want to go down  
So let's break out of this town like a renegade  
Can't wait another minute  
I'm right here ready to run

After that he made me sing another song.

**With You by Linkin Park  
**I woke up in a dream today  
To the cold of the static, and put my cold feet on the floor  
Forgot all about yesterday  
Remembering I'm pretending to be where I'm not anymore  
A little taste of hypocrisy  
And I'm left in the wake of the mistake, slow to react  
So even though you're so close to me  
You're still so distant  
And I can't bring you back

It's true the way I feel  
Was promised by your face  
The sound of your voice  
Painted on my memories  
Even if you're not with me

I'm with you  
You  
Now I see keeping everything inside  
You  
Now I see  
Even when I close my eyes

I hit you and you hit me back  
We fall to the floor, the rest of the day stands still  
Fine line between this and that  
When things go wrong I pretend the past isn't real  
Now I'm trapped in this memory  
And I'm left in the wake of the mistake, slow to react  
So even though you're close to me  
You're still so distant  
And I can't bring you back

It's true the way I feel  
Was promised by your face  
The sound of your voice  
Painted on my memories  
Even if you're not with me

I'm with you  
You  
Now I see keeping everything inside  
You  
Now I see  
Even when I close my eyes(x2)

No matter how far we've come  
I can't wait to see tomorrow  
No matter how far we've come, I  
I can't wait to see tomorrow

I'm with you  
You  
Now I see keeping everything inside  
YouNow I see  
Even when I close my eyes(x2)

I stopped singing after that. I just looked at him.

_Sing another._

I sighed. _How many songs do you need me to sing?_

_Until I'm calm enough to phase back._

**In The End by Linkin Park  
**(It starts with one)  
One thing I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time  
All I know time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away  
It's so unreal  
Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on but didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to  
Watch you go  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when

I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter

One thing, I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme  
To remind myself how  
I tried so hard  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it got so (far)  
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me  
In the end  
You kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when

I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter

I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know

I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter

_One more please. _Quil asked.

**Forgotten by Linkin Park  
**From the top to the bottom  
Bottom to top I stop  
At the core I've forgotten  
In the middle of my thoughts  
Taken far from my safety  
The picture is there  
The memory won't escape me  
But why should I care (x2)

There's a place so dark you can't see the end  
Skies cock back and shock that which can't defend  
The rain then sends dripping an acidic question  
Forcefully, the power of suggestion  
Then with the eyes shut looking thought the rust and rot  
And dust a small spot of light floods the floor  
And pours over the rusted world of pretend  
The eyes ease open and its dark again

From the top to the bottom  
Bottom to top I stop  
At the core I've forgotten  
In the middle of my thoughts  
Taken far from my safety  
The picture is there  
The memory won't escape me  
But why should I care

In the memory you'll find me  
Eyes burning up  
The darkness holding me tightly  
Until the sun rises up

Moving all around screaming of the ups and downs  
Pollution manifested in perpetual sound  
The wheels go round and the sunset creeps behind  
Street lamps, chain-link and concrete  
A little piece of paper with a picture drawn floats  
On down the street till the wind is gone  
The memory now is like the picture was then  
When the paper's crumpled up it can't be perfect again

From the top to the bottom  
Bottom to top I stop  
At the core I've forgotten  
In the middle of my thoughts  
Taken far from my safety  
The picture is there  
The memory won't escape me  
But why should I care (x2)

In the memory you'll find me  
Eyes burning up  
The darkness holding me tightly  
Until the sun rises up

Now you got me caught in the act  
You bring the thought back  
I'm telling you that  
I see it right through you (x7)

In the memory you'll find me  
Eyes burning up  
The darkness holding me tightly  
Until the sun rises up (x2)

_One more upbeat song._

**Outta My Head by Daughtry  
**I thought it would be easy  
But it ain't for me  
It's kinda hard when you lay your heart  
On a one way street  
I really thought by now  
You woulda slipped my mind  
But the kind of love sent from above  
Is the killing kind  
Put my mind to rest and try to sleep it off  
It'll be alright when the morning comes  
Or am I wrong

Ain't no doubt about it  
I can't live without it  
Tried to forget you  
But I can't get you outta my head  
Just when I think you're gone  
You come back and turn it on  
And just like a simple song  
I can't get you outta my head

Well I saw you dancin'  
Dancin' in my dreams  
I saw your face and I can't erase  
All the things I've seen  
Even if I try  
Cause Lord knows I've tried  
I can't escape  
And I can't shake the pain inside  
Crazy when she comes and crazy as she goes  
I'm holding out my hands with nothing left to show  
Guess that's the way it goes

Ain't no doubt about it  
I can't live without it  
Tried to forget you  
But I can't get you outta my head  
Just when I think you're gone  
You come back and turn it on  
And just like a simple song  
I can't get you outta my head

Crazy when she comes and crazy as she goes  
I'm holding out my hands with nothing left to show  
Guess that's the way it goes

Ain't no doubt about it  
I can't live without it  
Tried to forget you  
But I can't get you outta my head  
Just when I think you're gone  
You come back and turn it on  
And just like a simple song  
I can't get you outta my head

_Thank you._

Then he phased. I phased back and put my clothes on. I looked at everyone, they had a look of pure shock and astonishment on their faces. Sam was the first to recover.

"How did you calm him down like that?"

"I became submissive and appeared to be not a threat. It was sort of hard, I didn't think I could do it but I did."

"What did you do to get him to calm down?"

"I recited songs."

"Can you sing us a song?" Jared asked.

"I guess."

Later that night, I was ready to sing in front of the pack.

**Drag Me To Hell by Theory of a Deadman  
**Remember those good times we had  
I thought you were my friend  
What I felt to be a dream  
Just a nightmare in the end  
I trusted you, you trusted me  
Nothing could go wrong  
Until I finally figured out  
You were evil all along  
What I'd give to see you gone  
I never felt this way before  
I'd love to see that face you make  
When I walk out the door

'Cause God can't save you from all your sins  
When you threw your life away you let the devil in  
Now I can't save you, I know you too well  
Like everyone and everything you drag, you drag me to hell

Drag me  
Drag me  
Drag me

Trapped inside these prison walls  
With no way to escape  
What I felt to be my life  
Was just a big mistake  
I thought of you, I thought it through  
Everything was clear  
The only way from this cage  
Was for you to disappear  
What I'd give to see you gone  
I'm sure you've heard this all before  
I'd love to see that face you make  
When I walk out the door

'Cause God can't save you from all your sins  
When you threw your life away you let the devil in  
Now I can't save you, I know you too well  
Like everyone and everything you drag me, you drag me to hell

Drag me  
Drag me  
Drag me  
You drag me to hell

I hope you had fun  
Now that we're done  
It's over this time  
I'm on to your lies  
Get it through your head  
Our love is dead  
I don't think about you  
No, I don't think about you anymore

'Cause God can't save you from all your sins  
When you threw your life away you let the devil in  
No, I can't save you, I know you too well  
Like everyone and everything you drag me, you drag me to hell

Drag me  
Drag me  
Drag me  
You drag me to hell

Drag me  
Drag me  
Drag me  
You drag me to hell

Drag me  
Drag me  
Drag me  
You drag me to hell

I completely shocked everyone, sans Paul, Seth and Quil. I'm sure they didn't know I could sing. I wish Seth or Paul would sing.

"Paul, sing after me."

He shook his head. I gave him my infallible puppy dog eyes and pouty lips. He narrowed his eyes and growled under his breath. He went to the stage. He started strumming the guitar.

**Rescue Me by Daughtry  
**Our story's old,  
Older than the wind,  
It's been this sad for years,  
How can we pretend,  
When we all know just how it's gonna end,

Rescue me in the middle of the ocean,  
Crashing down, it's always hard to breathe,  
Some say its easier to give up on it,  
I say it's time to rescue me.

Paul winked at me. I giggled.

Lost and lonely people staring back,  
Afraid to try,  
Some of them here, the same as you and I,  
The differences are all but left behind,  
So I need you now

Rescue me, In the middle of the ocean,  
Crashing down, it's always hard to breathe,  
Some say its hard to make the changes,  
Rescue me and I'll never be the same,  
Rescue me,In the middle of my darkest hour,  
Time will tell,  
I never really had the power,  
Some say it's easier to give up on it,  
I say its time to rescue me

Gotta get out,  
How foolish have we been  
To say it's all been a waste of time?  
We may lose, and we may win,  
But like the sun we will rise me,

Rescue me in the middle of the ocean,  
Crashing down, it's always hard to breathe,  
Some say its hard to make the changes,  
Rescue me and I'll never be the same,  
Rescue me in the middle of my darkest hour,  
Time will tell,  
I never really had the power,  
Some say it's easier to give up on it,  
I say its time to rescue me,  
In the middle of the ocean.

Once again, the pack is shocked into speechlessness. Seth and I were proud. Later that night, we were curled in trying to get some shut eye. Just when I got comfortable and actually falling asleep, I felt something before I heard the howl. My boys were still asleep. I roused them awake and bolted outside. Once I reached the tree line, I stripped and phased.

Quil's freaking the fuck out. I looked through his mind and realized that he just sniffed a vampire's and Embry's scent. Just then we saw some movement and took off towards it. **(A/N: I just realized when I hand wrote the lyrics I ended up writing it twice so I'm putting another song for when I type.) **As soon as we caught the scent, we went at full speed. Quil was in front since his wolf is out and ready to someone apart. I guess their imprint is strong. As we were running, the scent kept disappearing and reappearing. We didn't see the leech at all but the scent is strong. We chased it all the way to the Canadian border, not once did we see what the leech looked like. After we got back home, we collapsed on the bed and fell asleep.

**A/N: **I hope you guys like this first chapter. I'm really sorry that I took forever to update. I've been busy with school. I have three weeks left of school then I'm out for the summer. I get to focus more on the stories.

**-Cola Marie**


	3. Author's note that nobody likes

**A/N: **I'm so fucking sorry guys for not updating. Its just that I've lost my muse and I can't seem to find her anywhere. I promise I will update as soon as I possibly can. I love you guys so much. I've just been busy with school and freaking the fuck out and worried about my boyfriend. I can't believe we're almost done with this year though. MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR TO EVERYONE! Once again, I'm so fucking sorry for not updating in so long. I hope my muse comes back in the new year.

**-Cola Marie**

**P.S. I'm getting spoiled on Christmas and Valentine's Day from my amazing, adorable, handsome and a total sweetheart of a boyfriend and I might be putting up pictures on the profiles if you guys love me enough. Other than that, the pictures are going on my Facebook.**


End file.
